


Making Up for Lost Time

by mayelisa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloud finally takes Tifa out on that date, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, but before ACC, if that makes sense, set after FF7, ugh I just love these sweet beans together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: When Cloud tells Tifa he has something he wants to show her, she wasn't expecting it to be hidden within the ruins of Midgar. Set after the end of FF7.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> Hi, hello! I'm not dead! Please accept this short ficlet as compensation for not posting in ages.
> 
> I recently ran a little giveaway on my twitter and the lovely **SweetFanfics** won! She gave me a prompt where Cloud finally took Tifa on the date they missed out on in Chapter 3 of Remake. I had a lot of fun writing this and it's nothing but pure fluff. :)
> 
> A huge thank you to the amazing, talented **SKEvans** for beta'ing this for me last minute. If you haven't checked her out, what are you waiting for?

Tifa tilted her head to the side as she watched the man in front of her. His strides were purposeful, the thick soles of his boots hitting the ground with a solid thud at every step. Her heart fluttered in her chest when her eyes darted down to his hand curled around her own as he half led, half dragged her across Edge without a word. A bag swung from his other hand, seams straining against the contents. Her curiosity was piqued when she spotted what looked like a blanket, the edges threadbare and poking out from the depths of the bag, but she knew that it would be a lost cause to try and get Cloud to let her in on whatever he had planned.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Tifa allowed Cloud to lead her down the dusty road and through the contorted beams of steel and rubble that made up the entrance to what used to be Midgar. Her anxiety spiked as she took in what was once a bustling metropolis, the memories of losing her second home still fresh in her mind. Cloud pulled her attention away from the wreckage when his steps slowed and he turned to look at her, concern etched into his features.

“You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, but…Cloud, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Tifa almost missed the way his lips quirked into the ghost of a smile.

They didn’t speak much as they walked along a winding pathway, climbing over chunks of concrete and rebar that blocked their way. Tifa realized they were headed in the direction of the upper plates, the metal of the stairwell clanging loudly in protest as they ascended. She shivered as the temperature dropped, goosebumps erupting on her arms when a particularly strong gust of wind tugged at her clothing.

As they scaled the last few steps, emerging onto a platform that overlooked the ruins of Midgar, Tifa realized that they hadn’t encountered a single monster during their trek. Frowning, she wondered if Cloud had already made his way through the area, clearing it of monsters before coming back to Edge to fetch her. If he had, that meant this wasn’t a spur of the moment excursion like he had implied earlier.

Jogging a few steps until she was beside him, Tifa peered up at his face. His hair fluttered gently against his cheeks in the wind, the strands glinting gold in the waning sunlight. For just a moment, she forgot what she wanted to ask as she drank in the sight of him, his gaze focused on something further ahead and his mouth set in a firm line. Heat crept into her cheeks, and she shook her head to regain her focus. She prodded his arm; his gaze flickered down to meet hers briefly before returning to their path.

“Cloud?”

“Hm?”

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be up here?” She glanced nervously at the sagging scaffolding to her left.

Cloud chuckled softly, and Tifa felt herself flush in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t take you somewhere that wasn’t safe.” He tugged on her hand, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

Tifa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. Cloud’s excitement was infectious, and it was so rare that he let his guard down enough for her — or anyone else — to see the emotions that simmered below the surface of his cool-headed SOLDIER exterior. Ducking beneath a steel beam, Cloud guided her through a small tunnel. As they emerged, Tifa’s breath caught in her throat.

Somehow, against all odds, Cloud had managed to find the last remnants of what was once a large, spacious park in the center of Sector 1. Most of it had been demolished during the fight with Sephiroth, but there, right in the middle of all of the wreckage and carnage, was a reprieve of greenery. It was small, but the scent of fresh grass filled her nostrils, bringing with it a sense of nostalgia. She took a tentative step forward, afraid that if she moved too quickly it would be ripped away, fading into the wind. The tall grass tickled at her shins, and she let her fingertips graze against the tips of the blades as she ventured into the center of the clearing. Turning on her heel and catching Cloud’s gaze, she clasped her hands behind her back to hide their trembling.

“Cloud, what —“ She trailed off when she spotted Cloud crouching down and spreading the blanket she had spotted in his bag earlier out across the grass. He glanced up, a sheepish smile touching his lips.

“I found it when I was helping Barret the other day.” Dropping his gaze, he worked on smoothing out the edges of the soft fabric. “I thought you might like it,” he mumbled.

At his beckoning, Tifa closed the distance between them, sitting beside him on the blanket and curling her legs underneath herself. Her gaze wandered towards the sky, enamored with the streaks of red and gold and pinks from the setting sun, She startled when something cold brushed against her shoulder. Turning her gaze towards Cloud, she laughed with delight when she realized he was offering her a beer, the glass wet with condensation, but still cool as she curled her fingers around the bottle.

“What’s with you all of a sudden?” she teased.

He shrugged as he popped the cap on his own beverage. “We never did get to have that date back when we found each other back in Sector 7…” His gaze shifted to her before darting away a moment later, a blush staining his cheeks. “I thought this might make up for it.”

Tipping her head, she let it fall against his shoulder with a soft laugh. Ignoring the blush staining her cheeks, she reached out and grasped his hand, twining their fingers together. “This more than makes up for it. Thank you, Cloud.”

He hummed in response, dipping his head to press a kiss onto the top of her head. “Any time, Tifa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


End file.
